1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus in which predetermined processing is performed on the basis of image information to be printed or copied so that an image is formed on a sheet, and a method for controlling such an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In conventional image processing apparatuses for effecting predetermined image processing, in order to obtain image processing result (print processing result) with front/back cover and reverse different for applications with respect to certain print data, it was required that image data of original such as front/back cover is previously prepared on document data of application software operating in an information processing apparatus for forming print data to be sent to the image processing apparatus and the image data be added to the print data, and all image data be reprinted each time and be developed to bit map data.
Further, in recent years, there has been proposed a box print function in which print data formed in the information processing apparatus is stored in a memory of the image processing apparatus for effecting print output and the print data is read out from the memory on the basis of instruction from an operation panel and is print-processed.
In the above-mentioned conventional back ground art, in order that the user obtains the print result with desired front/back cover added, an operation for reading the front cover and the like by means of a scanner and for inputting the read data to the information processing apparatus and for adding the inputted image data to the document data, processing for forming the document data on the application software, and print data forming processing for forming the print data on a printer driver on the basis of the document data to which the image data was added must be performed.
Thus, in order to obtain the print result in which the desired front/back cover image-inputted is added to the print data, the user must perform the above operations each time, with the result that the operating burden is increased and convenience is worsened.
Further, after the print data was sent from the information processing apparatus to the image processing apparatus by utilizing the box print function, the image data read by the scanner cannot be designated as the front cover, and, thus, the read image data must be added again to form the print data in the information processing apparatus.